kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Kids World's Adventures of Barney's Round and Round We Go
Kids World's Adventures of Barney's Round and Round We Go is another upcoming Kids World/Barney crossover film by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions. It appeared on YouTube. Plot When Robert bends a wheel cleaning his grandfather's old bike, Barney suggests the characters visit with his friend Pop Wheely. Pop absolutely loves wheels and anything that has to do with transportation--and he just happens to run a wheel factory. As Pop's magical machine cranks out a new wheel for Robert's bike, Pop lets Barney, Ryan, Winnie The Pooh and the characters test new wheels for his bus, ship, train, and planes as they learn about street and bike safety along the way. Lots of fun songs like "Wheels on the Bus" and "Down by the Station" accompany the kid's animated journeys and soon they're finally back in the tree house putting the finishing touches on Robert's newly renovated bike. Song List #Barney Theme Song #This is the Way #A Circle's Shape is Round #Pop Wheely's Got A Way To Go #Oh, When We March #Train and Little #I Got Wheels #The Wheels on the Bus #Look Both Ways #She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain #Sailing Medley: (I'd Love to Sail / The Fishing Song) #Riding on a Bike #Down By the Station #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! #This is the Way (Reprise) #I Love You (Remake) Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Richelle *Bobby *Cindy *Oliver *Keesha *Jeff *Stephen *Curtis *Hannah *Robert *Linda *Kim *Danny *Emily *Jill *Michael *Amy *Tina *Luci *Derek *Jeffery *Adam *Kathy *Tosha *Min *Jason *Plus Many More! Trivia *This film was a request by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions. *Millicent, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Kimmy Gibbler, Mary-Kate Olsen, Ashely Olsen, Malcolm, Mallory, Resse, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Cake, Amy, Miracle, Benjamin, Zack, Cody, Maxx, Annie, Pepper, Molly, Duffy, Kate, July, Tessie (from Annie (1982 - 1999) films}), Madeline, Aggie, Victoria, Chantel, Lucinda, Serena, Sylvette, Vernocia, Lolo, Julie, Beatrice, Reese Ambler, Rydell, Becky, Dylan and their friends, The Little Rascals (Spanky, Stymie, Froggy, Porky, Buckwheat, Uh-Huh, Waldo, Mary Ann, Jane, Twin #1 and 2, Darla, Alfalfa, Emily Yeung, Daniel Cook, Sid, Gabriella, Gerald, May, Dennis Mitchell, Joey, Gina, Margaret, Gunther, Twist, Shout, Kiki, Marina, Min, Shawn, Tosha, Julie, David, Jason, Carlos, Juan, Kenneth, Hannah, Kristen, Stephen, Alissa, Ashley, Chip, Jeff, Curtis, Maria, Emily, Linda, Jill, Gianna, The Best Charcters, The Mickey's Fun Songs' Gang, Earl Sinclair and his family, Cera, Tender Hert, Mary-Kate Oslen, Ashely Oslen, Richelle, Reese Ambler, Rydell, Penelope, Pepper, Millicent, Jamie, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Kimmy Gibbler, Aaron, Alex, Nicky, Denise, Derek, Harry, Rusty, Teddy, Malcolm, Mallory, Resse, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Spanky, Stymie, Froggy, Porky, Buckwheat, Uh-Huh, Waldo, Twin #1 and 2, Darla, Alfalfa, Annie, Pepper, Molly, Duffy, Kate, July, Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Angelica, Susie, Savannah, NIcole, Z, Teddy Bear, Eep Mouse, Baa Baa Sheep, Mary Quite Contrary, Jack B. Nimble, Little Bo Peep, Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, Elanor, IgglePiggle, UpsyDaisy, MakkaPakka, The Tombillboos: Unn, Ooo, Eee, The Pontipines, The Wottingers, The Haahoos, The T's, Sharkboy, Lavagirl, Max, Linus, Marissa, Reese Ambler, Rydell, Becky, Dylan and their friends, Sarah, Jake, Nigel, Kyle, Mark, Lorraine, Mike, Henry, Jessica, Kim, Millie, Geo, Bot, Richelle, Penelope, Emily, Dina, Herky, Fillie, Georgia, Caillou, Rosie, Leo, Sarah, Clemintine, André, Julie, Jason & Jeffery, Billy, Emma, Xavier, Teddy, Gilbert, Rexy, Deedee, Becky Icebox O'Shea, Junior Floyd, Patterson, Karen O'Shea, Priscilla O'Shea, Jake Berman, Nubie, Johnny Vennaro, Hanon, Marcus, CeCe Jones, Rocky Blue, Flynn Jones, Ty Blue, Deuce Martinez, Gunther Hessenheffer, Tinka Hessenheffer, Nat Wolff, Alex Wolff, Thomas Batuello, Allie DiMeco, David Levi, Qaasim Middleton, Cooper Pillot, Jesse Draper, Michael Wolff, Ben Hilton, Bruce, Crispin, Max Ryerson, Flash/Tony, Kelli, Jamie, Becca, Peggy, Jeannie, Alex, Leah, Miss Rosa & Friends, All That (Angelique and all their characters), My Wife & Kids (Kady Jay Kyle, Franklin Aloyisious Mumford, and all their friends), Kids Incorporated (Eric, Charlie, and all their friends), Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Linus Van Pelt, Lucy Van Pelt, Rerun Van Pelt, Woodstock, Sally Brown, Schroeder, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Franklin, Pig-Pen, Frieda, Shermy, Violet Gray, Patty Charlotte Braun (from Charlie Brown Cosplays), Peggy Jean, Jose Peterson, Andy, Spike, Marbles, Olaf, Belle, Rover and Molly, The Baby-Sitters Club Gang, Gobo, Red, Mokey, Wembly, Boober, The Doozers, Dr. Alan Grant and his friends (from Jurassic Park), Dennis the Menace and his friends (including Gina Gillotti {from the Dennis The Menace live action films}), Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, Velma, (from the Scooby Doo live-action films), the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Ronald McDonald and his friends, the Tiny Toons gang, Spongebob and the characters, Ttark, Ash and the characters, Clifford, Cleo, T-Bone, Mac, Emily Elizabeth, Jetta, Charley, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Scrappy-Doo, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scooby-Dum, Toucan Sam and his nephews, Tony the tiger, Cheesasaurus Rex, Twinkie the kid, the Regular Show cast, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Genie, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Becky, Dylan and their friends, Leo Little, Amy and the rest of the characters will guest star in this film. *This video marks: **The final time Barney is voiced by Duncan Brannan and performed by David Joyner. **The final time BJ is performed by Jeff Brooks. **The final appearances of Michael, Kathy, Derek, Amy, Tina, Tosha, Linda, Jill, Ashely, Alissa, Danny, Curtis, Kim, Min, Luci, Adam, Jason, Keesha, Danny, Emily, Robert, Patty, and their friends. **The last video to feature the Seasons 4-6 Kids World's Adventures of Barney & Friends logo during the intro. **The last video to have David Bernard Wolf as a musical director. **The official end of Kids World's Adventures of Barney & Friends' Second Era (July 8, 1997 - August 27, 2002) **The last video to be filmed on the school set. *On the cover, Barney is seen riding a bike with Baby Bop. However, in the Season 10 episode Differences, Barney is unable to ride a bike, because he is too big (his weight breaks the tires off). *This Barney video is still closed-captioned by Media Access Group at WGBH. *In "Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes", the segment for "Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly!" is shown. However, the arrangement is different than in Round and Round We Go; (as it wasn't released yet when Dino Dancin' Tunes came out). *According to Dino Dancin' Tunes, the prototype name for this video was Barney's Wings, Wheels & Waves''.'' *Fun On Wheels contains a menu, unlike the original release of Round and Round We Go. However, Fun on Wheels and On The Move with Barney omit the Barney Says segment found on the original release. *Although the video was released 2002 the closing credits said 2000 (which it is was filmed and produced that year.) This could mean when the video finished production in 2000, it was delayed until 2002. *The version of "I Love You" is similar to the version from "Barney's Sleepytime Songs & The Backyard Show to Barney In Concert, Seasons 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13 and 14 version." except with an increased tempo. *Emily wears the same sweater in "You Are Special". Gallery Kids World's Adventures of Barney's Round and Round We Go (crossover).jpg Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:TV Special Category:Spin-off films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Travel Films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Barney films Category:Musical Films Category:DeviantART Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Videos Category:BennytheBeast